Hydroxychlorquine is widely used as an antimalarial agent and in the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis and lupus erythematosus in its racemic form. Observations suggest that the metabolism of hydroxychloroquine is highly stereoselective. The enantiomers also posses different pharmokinetic parameters. However, until recently it has not been possible to prepare the individual enantiomers of this compound by classical resolution methods. Recently the enantiomers have been separated using a kinetic resolution method. The method uses an acid which has a higher tendency to from a salt with one enantiomer than the other. The aim of my project is to understand the structural basis of this selectivity using the graphics workstations and MidasPlus. Understanding the basis of this resolution can lead to further applications of the technique in designing effective drug compounds.